


【ALL农】饭在锅里，人在床上（R）

by Supernongnong_young



Category: alln
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【ALL农】饭在锅里，人在床上（R）

看这个标题就知道我要干坏事但其实题文无关  
说出来你们可能不信，是陈立农先动的手  
只是车，请别问剧情，坤农/丞农/洋农分开自取  
圈地自萌，我流OOC

坤农  
都是围裙的错。  
陈立农不喜欢穿围裙，即使他也知道衣服保持干净整洁很重要，但小屁孩觉得看上去Man帅有型最重要。  
结果上次因为没穿围裙被油溅到，油星子透过薄薄的居家背心打到身上留下了浅红的痕迹让蔡徐坤很恼火，“厨房危险重地，小忙内禁止入内。”  
然后就有了现在有诚意的“道歉”。  
蔡徐坤看着只穿了围裙的陈立农羞得眼睛都不知道往哪里放的样子，明明不是情趣围裙只是上次活动时自己顺手拿回来的人妻款粉格子围裙，这清纯的冲击力却是只增不减，看得他下面硬得发痛，用暗哑的嗓音催促着陈立农快点润滑好。  
陈立农本来就羞得要死，手指哆嗦了几次也没能顺利进入小穴，整个人的皮肤泛起一层粉色，蔡徐坤伸手把人拉到面前，握着陈立农的手指略显粗暴地往里面捅，没几下陈立农的下体就被润滑剂滋润开来，随着手指的进出发出令人面红耳赤的水声。  
“我说润滑剂够的吧，农农你自己水就很多的。”蔡徐坤偏偏还要说话挑逗他，用另一只手的手指不轻不重地隔着围裙掐对方胸前的红豆，感受到它在手中变得硬挺，而对方身下已经水灾泛滥。  
“坤坤…”陈立农被撩得呼吸急促，肠壁传来的瘙痒这么着他，情迷意乱地看着眼前俊美的男人。  
“你该怎么说？”蔡徐坤解开自己裤链，炙热的硕大弹出来，却还是逼着陈立农进一步开口。  
不是队长不做人，只怪立农太迷人，好不容易找着借口玩一次围裙Play，一想到机会之难得而且预估得手后要哄着在意面子的小孩好几天就觉得不趁这个时机占尽便宜实在要不划算了。  
“坤坤…吃…吃我。”陈立农几乎是从牙缝里挤出这几个羞耻的字，如果蔡徐坤再继续玩他他就真的生气了。  
不过还好深谙驯猫之道的蔡徐坤知道陈立农脸皮的底线在哪，而且他也不打算继续委屈自己，手臂一收把陈立农圈在怀里在对方脸上和肩窝烙下滚烫的吮吸，捏着围裙的软带往对方股缝里塞让怕痒的小孩整个软在自己身上，染上情欲的下垂眼巴巴地望着自己，“痒…”  
看着戏精农自动代入了小娇妻Play，蔡徐坤心里好笑，那他也不介意顺水推舟扮演一次流氓老公，毕竟陈立农这个每天不知道在网上看些什么的网瘾少年脑子里的戏一出一出的，偶尔玩破格一点也不失为一种情趣。  
于是扩张得差不多后蔡徐坤一巴掌拍在陈立农挺翘的屁股上示意他别扭了，“围裙撩起来自己咬住，腿张开，我要肏你了。”

丞农  
闹铃的声音在清晨响起，范丞丞伸出手臂凭着记忆摸索到震动源泉“啪”一下按掉，感觉身侧的重量突然消失，想伸手把人揽进怀里却扑了个空，不情不愿地睁开眼睛撑着头看到作息比自己规律的恋人已经站起身打开衣柜门。  
“再睡会儿吧，困死了…”范丞丞早上的嗓音比平常还要低哑，如果是别的小女生冲着这颜值和低音炮肯定神魂颠倒地上了大少爷的床陪他再睡个回笼觉，然而陈立农只是没好气地瞪了他一眼。  
“还不是你，都说了我今天有早会，非要做…搞得我也才睡了四小时…烂人哦…”陈立农无奈地看着两个人的衣服已经完全混在一起分不清的衣柜，随手拿出一件白衬衣往身上套。  
范丞丞看着背对着他的陈立农全身上下只挂了一件自己的白衬衣，若隐若现的大腿根和那双又直又细的大长腿诱惑着男人本来晨间就抬头的欲望，精虫上脑的某人现在连看着陈立农赤脚踩在羊毛地毯上那微微蜷缩起的雪白脚趾都觉得那是一种勾引。  
“请假吧，坤哥要是不批我就去跟他说你身体不舒服。”范丞丞无声地从身后抱住陈立农，把头靠在自家巨农的肩膀上像是撒娇，眼睛却盯着对方胸前昨晚自己种上的草莓。  
陈立农感觉到抵在自己身后的那根又变得硬了，无奈地想推开树懒先生，“大少爷你到底知不知道有一种东西叫全勤奖，体谅一下工薪阶层吧，再说了坤坤才不会听你的…”  
又来了又来了，几百万砸下去都不带一声响的范大少爷永远对自家这个工作狂没辙，一方面为这个副总日理万机工作能力强感到骄傲和理解，一方面又忍不住因为对方怎么都不来自己公司而且时不时数落自己不知民间疾苦而吃瘪纳闷，就很Bad。  
范丞丞干脆直接用行动阻止了对方继续说话，细长的手指轻易地插入还松软的小穴，猝不及防的动作让陈立农腰一软就要往后跌，刚好和范丞丞一起滚回了床上。  
“你放开…大早上的发什么情…”陈立农很想一拳一个490打爆他的头，可是他既做不到也舍不得，他也是男人何尝不懂早上的欲望来得多么猛烈，轻易就被挑起的火随着对方加多的手指在体内按压燃烧着自己的理智，前端高高翘起兴奋地吐出透明的黏液。  
“还有二十分钟，我昨天睡前给司机说了今天让他送你，早餐也可以在车上吃…”范丞丞这时候倒是精得很，把陈立农的早上安排得明明白白，薄薄的嘴唇顺着陈立农略显突出的颈椎一路吻下去，“…让我吃个七分饱先吧。”

洋农  
“你说你之前做的是上面那个？那些人怕不都是瞎了。”木子洋和陈立农几乎是接着吻撞开了酒店的房门，牙磕上对方的嘴唇像是扭打在一起似的往床上倒，都不记得是谁伸出长腿踢关上门。  
“那是因为我厉害…你要不是要试试？”陈立农笑出一口大白牙，那双弯弯的眉眼里是别处没有的风情，说是挑逗侮辱了下垂眼的青春感，说是纯洁却又对不起那深处跃动的令人想把这个少年强硬的伪装撕开的致命诱惑。  
难怪这个陈立农会被称为唯一可以与自己齐名的Playboy，一开始老岳把这个瓜皮头小子指给自己看时木子洋还以为他的智商被哈仙卜凡掉包了，但现在他好像懂了为什么那么多人前仆后继地追逐着陈立农。  
因为就算是阅人无数的自己，既然也被这个未成年的台湾小崽子，勾引得像是几辈子没做过爱似的。  
木子洋结结实实地吻住了陈立农，骨节分明的大手利落地把对方的衣服脱下，极富技巧地挑逗着少年尚未成型却手感恰到好处的胸肌，指甲重重一掐满意地听着陈立农刚刚还游刃有余的挑衅变了调，台湾腔的尾音像是带着诱人的钩子把木子洋的自持力拉到遥远的时空深处。  
看他高就以为这小子是1号了？骗骗别人就算了，骗你洋哥是不存在的。  
“爽吗弄弄？你下面很诚实地流水了…”木子洋带着润滑剂的手开拓着对方紧得咬人的小穴，无比期待这副身体为自己打开的滋味了。  
“靠北哦你行不行啊，话那么多…”陈立农也是极其不适应身体里有异物侵入的感觉了，不客气地咬上木子洋瘦却有肌肉的臂膀帮助自己放松，不知道自己一副烈士就义的表情看起来有多么可爱。  
啧啧，小野猫。木子洋心里赞叹了一声陈立农极具少年感的完美身材，哪有接吻时嘴巴里还有草莓牛奶味的攻啊，这脸蛋这身材，压在身下肏才是对这极品最不暴殄天物的尊重方法。  
“今天之后你就会知道，自己还是用后面会比较爽。”

 

END

夏天在空调房里抱着冰阔落和手机刷陈立农的美照时满脑子黄色废料只有我一人吗TUT  
我只是写连载的时候卡了一下，不是不更文！  
于是就把那些黄色废料理一理，告诉你们我为什么会卡剧情（滚  
想看哪个留言告诉我吧！说都要的人请给出理由不然叉出去啦！


End file.
